One Moment
by lurknomore
Summary: Nikolas Cassadine is a brooder. She's known this about him since they were teenagers. Tonight, she is not having it. There is a schedule, and by God that schedule is going to be kept.


**One Moment**

Nikolas/Elizabeth Paring. Fluff. Fluff. SOOOO much fluff. Like fluff I'm almost ashamed I wrote.

PG-13.

Summary: "Nikolas Cassadine is a brooder. She's known this about him since they were teenagers. Tonight, she is not having it. There is a schedule, and by God that schedule is going to be kept."

Disclaimer: All characters (except for one) belong to General Hospital. Not mine, never mine, and if they were mine, Nik and Liz would be doing it like bunnies all over Wyndermere. Probably why no one would ever let me write a soap, now that I think of it.

Author's Note: Clearly, Friday's Nik and Liz scenes put me in an excellent mood. I think everything is clear, but this is future fic. It's happy future fic. I know, right?

Feedback is desired, treasured, pored over. Seriously, y'all. Let me know what you think, mmm-kay? Even you hate.

Elizabeth is not a brooder by nature. She is a worrier and a nurturer. Nikolas Cassadine is a brooder. He always has been. She's known this about him since they were teenagers. She's watched him brood quite often over the years, about things that mattered and things that didn't.

Tonight, she is not having it. There's a schedule, and by God, that schedule is going to be kept. So she's hunted him down to the turret – still one of his favorite places to find the solitude he sometimes craves.

She surveys the room and yes, it's all in perfect order for a marathon brood. Alfred – rest his soul - would be so proud. Fire laid in the fireplace ready to be lit, decanters full, low lighting… but no Cassadine prince there to enjoy it. Elizabeth frowns. She feels a slight breeze and realizes that the door to the castle walls is open. Aha. She crosses the room, opens the door wider and finds her quarry. She stands there, arms folded against the stiffening breeze, and waits.

He's standing at the parapet, surveying his domain – and looking damn good doing it. There's some silver in his hair now, but his body is still lean, and he still looks better in formal wear than any man really has a right to. She stands at the door, watching him, torn between feminine appreciation for the sight, and annoyance that he's decided to get his brood on now, of all moments.

He speaks without turning around. "Found me, huh?"

"You _are_ a creature of habit, Nikolas."

He smiles slightly, turning towards her and extending his hand. She comes to join him at the wall. "Come to drag me off?"

"I never 'drag' you anywhere. You're too big. And too stubborn."

"I have never been the 'stubborn' one in this relationship," he says mildly, pulling her into his arms. "That would be you."

Elizabeth opens her mouth to dispute the charge, and Nikolas takes advantage and swoops in for a kiss.

And immediately, she's swept away. His taste, his smell, the feel of his body against hers…so familiar, and yet always, always surprising in its effect. She melts into him, and Nik murmurs approvingly, pulling her closer to him, one hand drifting into her hair, the other trailing along her bared back and resting at her waist. The kiss deepens, and Nik shifts slightly and starts backing her up against the castle wall.

Elizabeth shivers when her back meets the cool stone. Nik's lips have moved from her mouth, and are traveling along her neck. "Nikolas," she gasps. "We have guests…" Her fingers curl into his hair, sending a decidedly mixed message.

"Mmm-hmmm," he murmurs, clearly focused on the message he prefers. He nuzzles the strap of her dress aside, and his hands start inching up the long skirt to trail along her leg.

Elizabeth's head is spinning, but she tries again to regain his wandering attention. Guests – the warm weight of his body against hers, the chilled stone at her back – schedule - the heat of his hand on her thigh – she moans and pulls his mouth back to hers, losing herself again in his kiss.

"I told you this is where they would be, Cameron," says a clear, childish voice, long-sufferingly.

"So you did, kiddo," is the amused response.

Nikolas and Elizabeth freeze. Nikolas carefully drops the dress he has been raising and turns to face the intruders. Elizabeth quickly readjusts her dress and checks her hair, thanking God that Nikolas has the presence of mind (and the flawless manners) to screen her from the intruders. She slips out from behind Nikolas as their daughter says sternly, "Do not call me'kiddo'. I'm seven years old, it's my birthday, and my name is Princess Katerina Audrey Nikolaevna Cassadine."

Cameron rolls his eyes at his baby sister, carefully avoiding looking at his mother and step-father. He loves them both dearly, but he really doesn't like to see evidence of their sex life. Hell, he doesn't even want to think about the fact that they have sex. He knows they did at least twice – the proof is standing in front of him, in all her seven year old glory, and his half-brother Aiden is downstairs in the great room waiting for the festivities to begin – but just… no. "My apologies, Princess Katerina."

Katya nods and takes his apology as her due, and continues to glare at her parents. "Mother," she says (and Elizabeth knows she is in deep trouble), "why aren't you both downstairs meeting my guests?"

Nikolas steps in to save the day. "It's my fault, Katya. Your mother came up to find me and I was - playing hide and seek." He tosses a wink in Elizabeth's direction, and she shakes her head at him. He ignores Cameron's muttered, "Ugh. Did not need that mental image", moving towards Katerina and taking both her small hands in his own. "You look beautiful," he says gravely, after surveying her up and down.

Katya nods, pleased. Elizabeth is always amazed by how self-possessed her daughter is. She is a beautiful child: she has Nik's hair and eyes, a regal manner, and a houseful of boys to order around, all of whom bend to her will. Elizabeth thinks back to her own hellion days, and cannot imagine what part she had in the creation of such a queenly little creature. If she didn't have Elizabeth's tiny build and creamy complexion, she'd wonder if Katya was a changeling (because some things in Port Charles never change, and paternity/maternity hijinks still happen with alarming regularity). "Daddy, you and mama need to come downstairs. Now."

Nik nods. "We will. Go down with Cameron, now. I promise faithfully that your mother and I will be down in five minutes. Which will get us there in plenty of time to meet your guests."

Katya narrows her eyes at him. "Three minutes," she bargains. Elizabeth almost laughs: she looks exactly like Nikolas in the depths of a business negotiation. "Five minutes, and a new pony," Nik says, without batting an eye.

Elizabeth opens her mouth to protest, but is forestalled by Cam. "Uncle Nik, how many ponies does she need? She already has two!"

Katerina looks at her father thoughtfully, and glances towards her mother, clearly considering something. "Cameron's right," she says. "I love Cosmo and Petra, so I don't need another pony. I want a puppy."

Nikolas throws a laughing glance at Elizabeth, who shakes her head at him again, and answers her daughter. "Katerina," she says sternly. "We have talked about this. Puppies require work – feeding, walking, training. And they're messy. Are you sure that's what you want? Because a puppy might mess up your toys, or chew on your shoes... It's not all petting and cuddling, you know."

Katya starts to pout. "But, mama –"

Nik forestalls the impending tantrum by grabbing up Katya in his arms, and dropping a kiss on his daughter's head. Katya returns the kiss and hug, argument forgotten for the moment. "Five minutes, Katya. We'll discuss terms later. I promise – honor of a Cassadine. Cam, can you take her downstairs? I saw the launch approaching and I really need a moment with your mother before everyone arrives."

Cameron good naturedly takes Katerina from Nikolas, who insists on a hug and kiss from her mother before finally agreeing to depart.

Elizabeth mouths, "Thank you," to her son, who winks at her as they head back down the stairs. They can hear Katya informing Cameron that his tie needs to be straightened, and Cameron's snort of laughter in response.

Elizabeth shakes her head at Nik. "_Another_ pony? What where you thinking? Especially since you already know we got her that ridiculous dog she wants so desperately. You and the boys spoil her rotten."

Nikolas shrugs and takes her in his arms again. "I just wanted another minute alone with you. I'd have given them the whole damn island if I thought it would work."

"Flatterer."

"Not at all," he says. "That dress is…amazing."

Elizabeth looks down at herself. She's wearing a relatively simple pale yellow silk (Katya had picked it), and the sapphire earrings Nik had given her after Katya's birth. "This? Really?"

Nik nods. "Do you remember the first time I kissed you up here?"

Elizabeth is surprised. They rarely talk about that time, even now. The pain they caused each other and Lucky was so great, the damage they caused so severe… it almost kept Elizabeth from ever acknowledging how much she loves Nikolas. She has achieved some peace with how they began, but it has been hard won and not without casualties: Laura is still a little distant with Elizabeth, and Nik and Lucky will never be close, even though Lucky has remarried and has a child almost Katerina's age.

"Yes," she says slowly. "I remember."

Nik's arms tighten around her. "You were wearing exactly this color that day," he says. "God, I wanted you. So much - I ached with it. I was angry about Rebecca, and still grieving for Emily more than I should. But you – Elizabeth…. You glowed,that day. You still do. I was - am - mesmerized by you." He raises a finger, starts to absently caress the skin along the edge of her bodice. "You promised me that you would not let me become a Cassadine like Stavros. I wanted to believe you had that power. But I knew – _I knew_, even then – that wanting you the way I did was going to be either the best thing that ever happened to me or the worst. I had no idea it would end up being both. I don't know what I would have done that day if I had known."

Elizabeth raises her hand to his face, touches his cheek. "Nikolas," she says, a catch in her voice.

He catches her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her palm. "Hush," he says gently. "I'm baring my soul, here. And we have a time limit."

She smiles in spite of the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I love you so much," she says.

He smiles. God, she loves that smile. He places her hand on his heart, holds it there so she can feel it beating. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… I don't know what I would have done. So I'm glad that I didn't know what our road together held. Because I would not change one moment of our complicated past, if there is a single chance that changing it would cost me this present with you."

Elizabeth has nothing to say. She is stunned. So she pulls his head down and kisses him, trying to pour all her love, all her happiness, all her everything into that one kiss.

Nik returns the kiss, softly. He rests his head against hers, and they just stand, together, happy, after so many storms and so much drama. Elizabeth knows what they have is hard won, and could topple if they aren't careful. Nikolas Cassadine is not an easy man to love, and she is all too aware of her own failings. But that is for tomorrow. For tonight, they have a willful seven year old to celebrate, and a houseful of friends and family to celebrate her with.

And they have a puppy to train waiting in the stables. God help them all.

A voice pierces the silence. It's Spencer, calling up the curving hallway, "Dad, if you guys don't get down here immediately, I cannot be responsible for what Katerina does. I'm not kidding, the girl is a terror."

Elizabeth calls down, "We'll be right there, Spence. Please do your best…."

They hear a laugh and a sigh. "You owe me. And it's going to take more than a puppy to pacify me. Maybe Dad's Jag for a week."

Nik laughs as well, "We're coming. Keep dreaming, Spencer."

He offers her his arm. She takes it. They come back through the room where so much of their joint history unfolded. Elizabeth stops for a moment. "What exactly were you doing up here, anyway? And why is it all arranged so nicely?"

Nik smirks. "Well…. I thought that, after the party, you and I could come up here and… reminisce. Besides, I have a present for you, too. You went through the sixteen hours of labor to bring her into the world, after all. I had planned to lure you up here with the promise of a full moon, but I got distracted and lost track of time."

She shakes her head at him. "Brooder," she teases.

"But you love me for it."

"I wouldn't go that far," she says laughing. "Come on, you. We have a party to get through so we can get to the party of our own."

"I'm counting on it," he responds. They start down the stairs again. "How quickly do you think we can get them all out of here?"

Elizabeth does some quick calculations in her head. "Hours," she sighs. An idea strikes. "Unless… why don't we promise Katya another puppy if she makes them all leave in an hour?"

Nik laughs and drags her down the stairs. "How about two puppies and thirty minutes?"

"Nikolas! I was kidding!"


End file.
